Good For The Soul
by remuslives23
Summary: Jack's plans for some sneaky afternoon delight backfire.


**Title:** Good For The Soul  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto; Team  
**Summary:** Jack's plans for some sneaky afternoon delight backfire.  
**Notes:** Written for Week Seven of **jack_ianto_las**.

**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

The cog door ground shut and the sirens shut off, leaving a shocked silence in their wake. 'Well, I didn't see _that_ one coming,' Owen said finally, a smirk twisting his lips as he stared at Jack. 'I guess that little practical joke backfired, huh?'

'Shut up, Owen!' Toshiko snapped, shooting him a venomous glare before turning on Jack, who was splayed out on the floor being coddled by Gwen. 'You completely deserved that.'

Jack pushed Gwen away impatiently and struggled to his feet. 'I know,' he muttered, flapping a quelling hand at a hovering Gwen as he rubbed his throbbing jaw with the other. 'Are you three alright here if I...?'

Gwen frowned. 'Jack, maybe you should give him some time to calm down.'

'No.' Jack shook his head and reached out to snatch his coat from the rack. He scowled at the gun-metal grey cube at his feet and gave it a vicious kick, sending it rattling across the grating. 'No, I need to sort this now.'

o0o

He found Ianto half an hour later, sitting on a bench near the deserted carousel. 'Hey.'

Ianto didn't look up, his eyes fixed on the distant horizon as he brought a lit cigarette up to his lips. Jack sank down beside him and opened his mouth, but Ianto spoke first.

'Did you know what that thing would do?'

Jack sighed. 'Yes,' he admitted then hurried to add, 'But I thought you'd - I don't know - jump me or tell me you wanted to do me over Owen's desk and I'd have an excuse to send the others home and spend the afternoon naked with you. I knew it wouldn't hurt you, that the effects would wear off as soon as I took the cube away.'

'You just didn't know it would force me to confess my deep and abiding love for you.'

Jack tried not to flinch at Ianto's bitter tone. 'No. I didn't realise that you would...'

'Tell the truth?' Ianto snorted. 'I don't suppose you did. You do try your damnedest to avoid it, after all.'

Jack bit back the tart retort on the tip of his tongue and said instead, 'We haven't really talked about how we... feel, about - ' He waved his hand in the space between them, '- us, have we?'

'I always got the impression you considered feelings to be an inconvenience when it came to _us_.'

'You say that like you think I don't have any for you,' Jack said sharply, temper flaring. He knew he'd stuffed up using the Jybru device like he did, but damn it, Ianto knew how much he cared about him.

Didn't he?

Ianto arched an eyebrow, looking at Jack for the first time as he answered Jack's unspoken question. 'How would I know what you feel for me, Jack? It's not like you've ever told me.' He laughed derisively and turned away. 'Maybe I should trick you into telling me by handing you alien tech that forces you to say what you're thinking in front of your colleagues?'

Jack winced at the barbed rebuke. 'Ianto, I'm sorry.' Ianto didn't respond, flicking the ash from the tip of the cigarette and watching the wind catch it and whisk it away. Jack tried again. 'I know you're embarrassed but you shouldn't be. It's okay.'

A tendril of smoke spiralled from Ianto's mouth then he tossed the stub of the cigarette to the ground. 'For you, perhaps. The Harkness ego always appreciates a boost.'

'That's not fair,' Jack said, stung. 'This isn't what I wanted, Ianto.'

Ianto crushed the cigarette butt under his heel then stood, his hands pushing his jacket aside in a familiar gesture before coming to rest on his hips. 'What _do_ you want, Jack, because that was the last secret I had and now, there's nothing left.' He held his arms out to the side. 'There's no mystery about me any more, nothing to hold your interest.'

Jack shot to his feet and, hands caging Ianto's face, kissed him with a fervency that took them both by surprise. Ianto resisted at first then melted into Jack's embrace, making Jack's chest tighten with relief and affection. When they broke apart, Jack slid his hand around to Ianto's nape, keeping him close when he would have withdrawn.

Ianto exhaled heavily, clenching his eyes shut tight as he fisted the lapels of Jack's coat. 'You know everything about me, you have all of me, Jack, and I still don't have a clue who you are or what you want from me.'

Jack squeezed the back of Ianto's neck. 'Everything about me that I'm proud of, you already know,' he whispered, lips brushing over Ianto's, warm breath mingling. 'The parts of me that matter, they're yours, Ianto. That's who I am and that's what I want from you. To belong.'

Ianto shuddered in his arms then knocked their foreheads together lightly. 'Bastard,' he muttered, and Jack's heart lightened at the lilt of forgiveness in the fond epithet. Ianto touched his fingertips to Jack's jaw. 'I'm sorry I punched you.'

Jack chuckled and nipped playfully at Ianto's fingers. 'Toshiko said I deserved it.'

'You did,' Ianto agreed, then he asked with careful nonchalance, 'What would I hear if I handed you the cube right now? Your filthy plans to debauch me tonight?'

Jack hesitated, his heart pounding with an emotion he was terrified of putting a name to, but since he had forced Ianto's hand, the least he could do was find the balls to reveal his own. He leaned in and whispered in Ianto's ear then smiled as the other man crashed their mouths together.

fin.


End file.
